Super 5
by niley16
Summary: 5 teenager with super powers. The main rule is.. don't fall in love with another superhero.
1. Chapter 1

**There are 5 figures chasing a guy dressed in black. Those 5 figures are Selena Russo aka Aira. She can control the element air and she also has the ability to shrink and to run like the wind. Her costume color is white. The second figure is Demi Monroe aka Super D. She can control the element earth. And she also has the ability to shape shift to anything. Her costume color is green. The third figure is Joe Jones aka Danger. He can control the element lightning. He also has the ability to shoot lightning bolts and he also posses the ability to know if the person is lying. His costume color is silver. The fourth figure is Nick Jones aka Wave. He can control the element water. He can also fly and he has super strength and he's a super genius. The last figure is Miley Stewart aka Firey. She can control the element Fire. She can teleport, control time and be invisible. She can also heal other people and herself. They're called the Super 5. Their chief is Kevin Jones aka Mr. Z. He's the oldest of the Jones Brothers. Miley, Demi and Selena are cousins. They come from one of the greatest superhero clan.**

**There are many superhero rules. But the main rule is, don't fall in love with another superhero.**

**The five of them chased the bad guy. He's Doctor X. He is trying to conquer the world. "Doctor X, this is the end." Wave said. "You'll never catch me super 5. This is not the last time you'll see me. And the next time I'll see you all, you will bow to me…. HAHAHAHA!!!" And then Doctor X disappeared with the wind.**

**Joe POV**

**"Ugh! Doctor got away again. This is the third time!!" Kevin, my older brother screamed at us. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I got hit and Miley healed me that's why we're not able to catch X." Demi said. She looks so cute. Oh, wait. Listen to what Kevin is saying Joe. Focus. Focus Joe. "Next time Demi, do your best. Focus. The world is depending on us." Kevin said, a little bit calmer now. "Sorry Mr. Z."**

* * *

_**Did you guys liked it? Hate it? Love it? Please comment and let me know what you think. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Miley!!" "Good morning."

"Morning Miley!!" "Good morning."

"Morning Miley!!" "Good morning."

East High. The school of super 5. When they're not superheroes, that is. Miley is the school cheer captain. She is popular and loved by everyone. Nick is the head is of the school soccer team while Joe is the school's quarterback. Selena and Demi are both cheerleaders, too.

Miley POV

"I hate Mr. Morton! He's so annoying. And he's so boring." Demi exclaimed. She's so melodramatic. "Well, he's boring but at least he doesn't give too much homework. Unlike, Mr. Gomez!!" Selena said. These two are complete opposites. Selena is girly while Demi is punk type of girl. Demi likes ripped jeans while Selena likes shorts and skirts. Sel likes chocochip mint while Dem likes strawberry. They're so different, but they're best friends. They're also my best friends. But at times like this, they're just plain annoying. "Cut it out guys. We have music next."

Joe POV

"Don't you think Camilla Bell is hot?" I asked Nick. "She's hot, but she's a total bitch." Aaah, Nick. He likes hot and nice girls. But there are no hot AND nice girls in this world. It's either hot or nice. Not both. "Okay, saint Nicholas, name one person in this world who is BOTH hot and nice." I challenged him. Bet he can't name even one. "Um… Miley?" "MILEY!? Dude are you serious. You know the rule. No—" "Joe, we're in school."Nick muttered. Oh yeah, we're in school. "And yeah, I know the rule. If I fall in love and get married to another superhero, we'll both lose our powers on the day of our marriage." Nick whispered to my ear. Good thing he knows. Cause the world depends on us. The Super 5. If we lose even one of our members, especially Nick and Miley, we're doomed. There will be no one to think plans and lift heavy things or heal us and stop time. "But I really think that Miley is cute. But we won't get married. I'm not even courting her so don't worry Joe. Don't worry." Uh-huh. Like I believe him.

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know what you think by commenting.

* * *

special thanks to Alice and craziestthingoutthere and xDragonx for commenting favoriting and for alerts. This chapter is dedicated for you guys. If you guys are confused about the story, you can message me. And sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.


	3. Chapter 3

At the cafeteria…

The five most popular people at school are sitting at their table. People think that they're talking about what most teenager talk about these days, parties, clothes, who's hot and who's not. But that's not what they're talking about. They're actually talking about how to save the world.

Demi POV

Everybody in this table is so nervous. Doctor X got away again last night. And I know it's my fault. My fault that Doctor X got away again last night, my fault that Mr. Z is angry at us. "Dem, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Doctor X is just plain sneaky." Miley, always the nice one. She doesn't put the blame on other people and she's always trying to see the good side of others. Even Doctor X. Well, Doctor X doesn't have a good side. "Miles, it's my fault. You healed me that's why you don't have enough power to stop the time and then Doctor X got away. It's my fault."I know it's my fault. She's just saying those words to make me feel better. "It's not your fault that I'm so weak. That I can't use both healing and time manipulating ability at the same time. It's my fault Dem."Miley stated with a frown. I think she's gonna cry. "No Mi, it's not your fault." Nick said. It's so obvious that he likes her. All of us know about his little crush. Well, except Miley. I think they look so cute together but if they fell in love, get married, they'll lose their powers and bam! There will be no super 5 to protect this world. The bad guys will succeed and the world will be ruled by darkness. And we can't let that happen of course. That's why me and Danger here created a little plan that will make little saint Nicholas here fall in love with a mortal. And then the world will be 'normal' again. Even though Danger here is an idiot, fool, child-like and immature, he can actually think up a good plan once in a….. oh, wait. This is the first time that Danger thought up a good plan.

* * *

Like it?Love it? Hate it? Please comment.

thanks to x3Nileyx, xDragonx, LoveNileyLover for the comments,favorites and alerts!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh come on dude. Please, for me." Joe said trying to imitate the puppy dog pout that only Miley and Demi can pull off. And let me tell you, he's not succeeding. "No way Joe. I'm not going on a double date with you. Especially with Camilla Bell aka Camilla Bitch and her cousin." Nick stated. "Hi Joe! Hey Nick!" Miley entered Nick's room and sat down on Nick's bed. "What are you guys arguing about? It must be serious since Joe is trying to imitate my puppy dog pout." She grimaced. "And he's definitely not succeeding." muttered Miley. And Joe glared at her. Miley became invisible and went to played with Joe's hair. This caused Joe screaming. "Firey, if you ever show your face to me again I'll shoot lightning bolts on you and you'll be toasted!" Joe screamed like a girl. "Yeah right. Did you forget Danger? I can heal my self. And I have the ability to teleport and become invisible. Like what I'm doing now. And are you forgetting that I can control fire? I can burn you. And you're going to be the one who's toasted." Miley exclaimed while laughing. Joe sensed the lie. "Firey, you're lying. Did you forget that I can sense if the person is saying the truth or not? You know that you love me that's why you can't burn me." Joe smirked. Miley stopped being invisible and she stuck her tongue out at Joe. Little did Miley know that a guy named Nicholas is getting a wee bit jealous. "Okay, are you guys going to tell me what you're arguing about?" Miley smiled at Nick. "Uhmm.. uh.." "Well you see, I'm trying to convince Nicky here to come with me on a double date." Joe explained. "Double date? Why don't you come with Joe, Nick?" Miley asked. And Nick blushed a little. "I don't want to. It's boring and I don't want a love life. They're just distractions." Joe can sense the lie. "Uh-huh… Nick…. Do you want me to tell Miley that—" "Okay, fine, I'll come with you. Give me 20 minutes." Nick screamed. And Joe smirked. Phase 1 complete.

At the restaurant

Nick POV

"Hi. I'm Chloe. Chloe Bridges. Nice to meet you." The girl, whose name is Chloe seems nice. She's pretty and she's hot, but she's no Miley. She doesn't have those beautiful blue eyes. That perfect smile. Wait Nick. YOU CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH MILES. She's a superhero. The world needs you both. But what should I chose? The world's safety or my own happiness?

Meanwhile….

Selena POV

"Ah. It's so fun to have a GNO once in a while." Demi said after we watched _A Walk to Remember. _"I so agree with you. I mean Joe is funny and Nick is super fun to hang out with but it's different with you guys. We can't talk to them about girly stuff like fashion and boys." Miley agreed with Dem. "Speaking of boys, don't you guys think David Henry is hot?" I asked them. I've always wanted to ask that boy out, but I'm not as outgoing as Miley or Demi. I'm the shy one out of us three. "I think he's cute. You should ask him out." Demi stated. "NO WAY! I won't ask him out. Guys ask girls out, not the other way around."I said freaked out by what Demi said. "Girl, it's the 21st century. Girls asking the guy out is so normal. But if you're too nervous, maybe I can set up a double date. You and David and me and…. Me and Cody or Joe or Nick or somebody else." Miley suggested. I'm so glad I have great friends. "You will do that for me?" I asked really surprised and touched. "Sure." "Why don't we make it threesome? I can join you two." Demi suggested. "Okay. Now Selly go ask David. NOW!" Miley said super excited. "Okay I'm gonna call David now." I waited for a few minutes. Then finally, David answered his phone. "Uhm, hello David?" "Oh hi Selena. What's up?" "I was wondering if you're free tomorrow." Please say yes. Please say yes. "Yeah, wanna hang out?" "Sure. Can I bring my friends Demi and Miles. And they said they're gonna bring their own dates." "Sure. So… is this a date?" he asked. What should I say? "Uhm, it depends." "Well, I want it to be a date so is it okay if it's a date?" he asked. Of course it's okay!!! "Sure. See you at 3. Pinkberry." "Okay, see you Selena. Bye." "Bye!"

Demi POV

"aaahhh!!" Selena squealed. "He said yes! He said yes!" She said jumping on my bed. "Told you so." Me and Miley said at the same time. "So who are you guys asking out?" Selena asked. "I'm gonna ask Nick." Miley stated. Uh-oh. This is not good. I need to call Joe!


	5. Chapter 5

Joe POV

"Demetria say what!?" I asked Demi, horrified. I never, ever expected that Miley, as in Miley the fire girl, will ever ask Saint Nicholas out. Nick, Camilla and Chloe are giving me weird looks. "Uhm, guys I need to go to the, uhm, restroom. Meet me at the food court in about 20 minutes okay?" I needed to talk with Demetria. These are the times I wished I was Miley. So that I can manipulate time and teleport. I went to the parking lot. "So you're saying that Miley will ask Nick out today?" "Yup. To help Selena actually. Cause she's kind of nervous cause it'll be her first date with David." She spoke, and then she destroyed my ears by squealing. "Okay, before I become deaf because of you, let's get talk about our problem. Fiery and Wave? So if Miles ask Nick out, Nicky will probably think he's got a chance with Miley. He'll ask her out, fall in love, get married, their powers will be gone, super 5 will be gone, Dr. X will succeed, the world will be doomed!!!!" I said. Okay, I admit I might over-reacted a teeny bit. "I have a plan Joe. You should come as my date so that we can watch them." She suggested in her I-know-I'm-a-genius tone. I wanted to say "Nice idea Dem." But I know it will make her already big ego bigger so instead of saying that I said, "Okay."

Demi POV

Ok. All he said was ok. Fine, I'll let it pass this time. "So, how is the double date? Is Nick having fun?" I asked. "Let's just say, Nick will never, ever come to another double date with me."Joe said. I imagined him running a hand through his hair and looking at his feet right now. "What happened?" "Well, at first it was fun. He and Chloe are talking about skateboards because Chloe liked to skate and Nick also liked to skate. We ate then afterwards Cam asked if she can buy a pair of shoe. And I said yes. Then she and Chloe started to shop like MANIACS! And the worst part is, they made me and Nick carry all those shopping bags. I'm actually carrying eight shopping bags right now." He said. I was laughing like an idiot. I was laughing so hard that Selena, who was sleeping beside me, woke up. "Why are you laughing Dem?" she asked, half awake, half asleep. "I got to go. Code Selena." I whispered to the phone. I put it down and saw Selena sleeping, and snoring beside me.

Nick POV

After 2 hours of pure torture, The date finally ended. On the way home, I kept glaring at Joe. "You do know that I will never, ever go on a double date with you right?" Today's events replayed in my head and I shuddered. My whole body hurts because of following those evil girls and carrying all their shopping bags. "Yeah. Sorry dude. I just did this for your own sake." Joe told me. Huh? I was confused. How was bringing me on a double date supposed to help me? I was so tired that I didn't ask. We arrived at our house and Joe parked the car at the garage. We saw that Kevin isn't home. He's probably out with Danielle. "I'm going to sleep. I'm so tired." I said to Joe. I saw him sleeping and snoring on the sofa. "Loser." I entered my room and immediately saw our picture. Me and Miley. We were best friends. Before Demi came into the picture.

*Flashback*

"This is Miley. She's new here. Miley tell them about your self." Ms Hudson, our 3rd grade English teacher said. "I'm Miley Stewart. I came from Tennessee. I like horses and dogs. My favorite color is purple." The pretty brown haired girl said. "Miley, you can sit next to Nicholas. Nicholas raise your hand." Ms. Hudson said. I raised my hand and she sat next to me.

We talked and I learned a lot of things about her. And after a day, I developed a good friendship with her. I went home and my dad said there will be special guests tonight. I wonder who those special guests are?

I know there are many grammar errors and I'm so sorry for those.

Thank you to sarah, x3Nileyx, xDragonx and Jobrowhoa for the reviews and alerts


	6. Chapter 6

Nick POV

Still a flashback:

Dad asked me to dress _nice._ So now I'm wearing this itchy suit and blue tie. Dad specifically said that I need to wear a blue tie. Dad is acting weird today. And mom too. Mom prepared TONS of food! And Joe, my pig brother is whining because he wants to eat. Loser. He's three years older than me but he's so immature. Dad asked him to wear a silver tie. And dad asked my eldest brother, Kevin, to wear a black tie. Dad himself is wearing a black tie and mom looks pretty wearing her black gown. Dad said there will be many guest today and they're all special. We heard the doorbell rang and I saw Selena Russo. She's in the same school as me but we're in different class. But she's a good friend of mine. She's wearing this white frilly gown. "Hi Nicksterz, Joe, Kev. Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." She said smiling. I admit that I have this teeny crush on her. She looks doll like, like those Barbie dolls she usually plays. She's with her mom, Mandy Teefy. "Good evening Selly." Me, Joe and Kevin said at the same time. "Good evening Mrs. Teefy." The three of us said at the same time, again. The parents said 'good evenings' and after that they are talking secretly. Maybe they're talking about grown-up things.

Five minutes after Selena arrived, the doorbell rang again. This time, a girl that I've never seen before entered and she's with a man that I've also never seen before. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." she said to my parents. She seems to know them. "Hi Nick." She smiled at me. "Hi Kevvy. It's been a very long time." She said. She knew Kevin? "Uh, hello." She said to Joe. Okay, she knows mom and dad, me and Kevin. But she doesn't know Joe? Oh well, who can't blame her? Joe isn't like any other Jonas "Hi Miley. You look as cute as ever. Billy, it's been a long time." Dad greeted them. Mom introduced them. "This is Billy Ray Cyrus and his daughter Miley." Mom said to us and Selena. "Good evening Mr. Cyrus. Good evening Miley." The four of us greeted them. "Diana and Demi won't be coming tonight because they can't fix the problems with Demi's school so they'll come here next month." Dad said. Who's Diana and Demi? "Let's go to the dining room." Dad said with this weird voice that I've never heard him use. Dad is on the end of the table while mom is on his right and Kevin on his left. Joe is sitting beside Kevin and I'm sitting beside mom cause I'm the youngest. (A/N: Frankie is not included in this story….well, he is but not he's not Nick's younger brother.) Miley is sitting beside me and beside her is her dad. Selena is seated between Joe and her mom. "Before we eat, I have an important announcement. Kevin, Joe, Nick, Miley and Selena, you five have to listen properly." Dad said in his seriously scary tone. "Before you five were born, there were four great superheroes. They are in the group amazing 4. Have any of you heard of them?"Dad asked. "Yeah, I've heard of them. I studied them in history when I was in 6th grade. They saved the world from the evil Silver Surfer." Kevin said. "My class is studying them now." Joe said. Selena, Miley and I heard of them but we don't know as much as Kevin and Joe do. "Well, some of those four are here, right inside this room." Dad said. Kevin, Joe, Selena, Miley and I sat there, mouth hanging open. "Dad, you mean, you, mom, Mr. Cyrus and Mrs. Teefy are all superheroes?" Kevin was the first one to recover from shock and he asked the question. "No, it's me, Billy, Ricardo (A/N: Selena's Dad.) And Diana who is not here. (A/N: Diana is Demi's mom.)"Dad explained. "I was Watery, the guy who can control the water element. I also had the super strength."Dad said. "I was Fiero, and I was able to control the element fire back then. I also have this ability to super scream." Mr. Cyrus said. "Ricardo was Tornado. He had the ability to control air back then. He used to have super speed too." Mrs. Teefy explained. "And Diana is Woody, and she was able to control trees and wood. She has this uncanny ability to shape-shift. She used to prank us, shape-shifting into weird things." Dad said, chuckling. "Actually, Billy, Ricardo and Diana are siblings. They all come from the great superhero clan, the Cyrus clan." Dad said. "If Miley's dad and Selena's dad are brothers, does that mean that Selena and Miley are cousins? And why do they have different family name?" Kevin asked. "Yes, Selena, Miley and Demi are cousins. Billy and Diana are siblings, while Ricardo is their half-brother. Their father is t he same, but Ricardo decided to use his mother's family name. Billy here is actually the leader of Amazing 4. But we decided that he won't pass the leadership to Miley, not until she's 18. So we decided that you Kevin will be their guide. You will get your share of power but you won't come in the mission. You will be the one to give them advice, and help them to get along." Dad said. "Originally, there are only two superheroes. My father and the old Cyrus. But since old Cyrus have 3 children, his power jewel produced two more jewels. Up until today, we don't know how it produced another jewel but on the day of the birth of his eldest child, Billy, he saw another jewel beside the original one. Same on the birth day of Diana and Ricardo. Since, I'm an only child, my father gave me his. And since I have three children, the jewel became 3 jewels. (A/N: Miley and Demi are only child in this story.)" Dad said. I am still shocked and by the looks on their faces, the others are still shocked too. "So dad, are you saying that, you're going to give the jewels to us tonight?" Joe said. "Yes, and I want you six to take good care of these jewels. When the time comes that the world needs your help, the six of you will do your job. Kevin, your identity will need to be kept hidden. So the group of you five and Demi who is not here but you will meet her soon, will be called super 5." Dad said. He took out six stones from his pocket. Red, blue, green, silver, white and black. He placed it in front of him. "The jewel that is meant for you will come to you. The one whose master is not here will have to stay put." Dad said and after that he said words we can't understand. The jewels shone brighter and the rise in the air. The red jewel came to Miley. The blue one came to me. The silver came to Joe. The white came to Selena and the black came to Kevin. "Those stones are your stones. Take good care of them. Now I will explain the 3 main rules." Mr. Cyrus said. These are the three main rules:

3. Help each other no matter what

2. Put other people's safety before yourself

3. Don't fall in love with another superhero

"Dad, why can't we fall for another superhero?" I asked. "There are two reasons. One is that, if you have a fight or you break-up, it will be very awkward. And second is that, on the day that two superheroes get married, they will both lose their powers. That is what the legend says." After that we ate dinner.

After a month…..

Me and Miley became best friends after two weeks. We like to skate together and I found out that both of us like to write songs. She can play the piano and guitar. While I can play piano, guitar and drums. Yesterday we wrote this song together, and we called it Inseparable

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know….we're inseparable

I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know….we're inseparable.

Flashback end

Yeah, the two of us, we're inseparable. We play together, we do most things together. She sometimes ate dinner at my house or I sometimes ate dinner at her house. We skateboard or write songs. Then sometimes we go to our tree-house made by Uncle Billy and dad. Then Demi came and they become BFF's. Of course, me and Miley are still best friends but her attention is divided between me and Demi, unlike back then, the first month, it's just me and her. Truth to be told, I'm kind of jealous of the attention Demi gets from Miley. Because, I think, I'm falling heads over heels for Miley. And I'm falling really, really hard.

Did you guys like it? It's seriously confusing, I know.

Thank you to MileyTheNinja, Sarah, Sterre & snapegirl77 for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Sorry for my wrong grammar.

Thank you everyone for the comments. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. :D

Please click the button down there and comment. :D

and Miley is Fiery...sorry for the confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Miley POV

Ah… what a fine day today. We have a cheerleading practice later. Cheerleading team cheers for 3 teams. The soccer team, the American football team and the basketball team. It's pretty tiring but it's really fun. Especially when Demi and Selena are on the team. Demi and I are insta-besties. While Selena and I had rough times before we became friends.

Me and Selena fight constantly until we're in 6th grade. We never got along. It's because I found out that she and Demi were friends back then. Not just friends but best friends. And I was a little bit jealous of their friendship. And Nick told me about his little crush. And his crush is Selena. Until…..

Flashback:

"You are so tiny you ugly nerd!" I heard a guy said. I hid behind a tree and peeked. I saw that the guy is Justin, the school bully. I saw him take a girl's glasses and crushed it. The girl started crying. The girl is…. Selena! I know I hate her and all but I have to help her. Justin is famous for beating others up. Girl or guy, he bullies them. He hurts them. And dad told us that we have to put aside our personal issues and help each other in time of need. "Hey, Justin! Stop picking on Selena!" I yelled at him. Selena needs me. "Ha! Little Cyrus. I thought you hate teeny Gomez here. I was doing you a favor." He said with that annoying smirk of his. "I didn't ask you to bully her. And destroy her glasses!" I said. "Well, I want to have more fun so instead of bullying Gomez here, I'm gonna bully you!" He punched me on the right cheek. But I didn't cry. I didn't move. I just stood there. "You think I'm that weak huh!?" I yelled and I punched him. He started crying and ran away. Wow. Who knew that the school bully is a wimp? "Are you okay?" I asked Selena. "Yeah, except for my blurred vision, I'm okay." she replied. And from that day we became friends.

Me, Demi and Selena arrived at school. And everyone is staring at us. Selena is wearing a cute sequined top and miniskirt with heels. Seriously, she's wearing heels. In school. While Demi wears her usual get-up. The rocker-chic type of clothes. She's wearing a black leather jacket with a white top inside. And she's wearing a black leather pants and black ankle boots. And I'm wearing this plain pink top and short shorts with black converse. I was feeling lazy today so I decided to not dress up too much. "Demi, it's so freaking hot and you're wearing leather pants and leather jacket. You might die of heatstroke or something," Selena said. "She's right you know Dems. You should stop wearing those."I agreed with Selena. "Yeah, it's kinda hot. But you know me; I only get girly once in a while." Demi said. Yeah, she's the rocker type of the bunch. But she looks better in girly clothes. "We're going shopping later and we'll buy you semi-rocker semi-girly clothes. Like the ones I usually wear. And you can't say no Demetria." I said. "Fine." She said. "Hey girls!" Joe shouted. "Morning Joe!" the three of us said at the same time. Then we started giggling. Sometimes we're just like this. We giggle on little things and we usually can giggle for 3 minutes without stopping. "Where's Nick?" I asked Joe. "I'm here Smiles."Nick said appearing out of nowhere. Guess he used his powers or something. "You idiot! You left so freaking early!" Nick screamed at Joe. "Dude, you were snoring and you'll get angry if I wake you up." Joe responded. They kept on shouting at each other. So I thought of the thing that shut them up most of the time. "If you two don't stop shouting, I'm gonna tell everybody about your obsessions with Barney." I whispered into their ears. And they immediately shut up. "Ah, works every time." Demi said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Nick wanna go out with me?" I asked Nick. "I'm gonna help Selena with her date. So I thought of bringing you as my date." I explained. "Sure." He replied. And I saw Demi and Joe shared a _look_. Those two are getting weirder every day. Well, Joe is weird ever since but he hangs out with Demi too much, he's rubbing off on Demi.

Nick POV

Super 5 Headquarters

"There is a new villain in town and his name is Yaga. Last week, he stole a precious artifact at the Smithsonian and he sells it on the black market. It appears that he can hypnotize people and control them on short amount of time." Kevin informed us. "We still don't know how he does his hypnotizing. Our informant said that he's gonna rob the Louvre and is planning to take the _Mona Lisa._ So you guys are going to Paris, France." Kevin said. "Come on guys, we have a villain to catch," I said. We rode the Super Jet, the super 5 jet. It's black and it's easy to drive. I'm the pilot. We arrived at Louvre and I switched to auto-pilot. The five of us jumped. We don't need any parachute. I can fly and Selena can control the air so the wind catches the four of them. "That's Yaga!" Miley said pointing to the thin man in black. Yaga saw us and he took a black stone from his pocket. "That's probably his hypnotizing stone. Don't stare at it!"Joe screamed. But he was a little bit too late. Fiery was already hypnotized. "Attack them!" Yaga ordered Fiery. "Yes, my master." Miley started attacking us. This is bad. Really bad. Fiery is the strongest among the five us. "I'll take care of Fiery. Go stop Yaga." I said. The three of them went to follow Yaga. "Fiery, it's me Wave." I said. But it didn't worked. "Fire bolt!" She started throwing fire bolts at me. It's a good thing I can fly and I wasn't hit by Miley. I can shot her my water bolt, but I don't want to hurt her.

Miley POV

I want to stop, I really do. I might hurt Nick. But I can't. "Wave, I-I c-ca-can't s-stop. Get out o-of the w-way!" I screamed. "Invisibility." I started to become invisible. Nick can fly that's why he can easily avoid being hit by my punches and kicks, but he can't avoid my fire blast without using his water blast. I used my fire blast and since he can't see me, he got hit. "Wave!" I screamed. I felt that my self-control came back. I ran to him. "Nick!" Joe, Demi and Selena yelled. "Miley, what happened?" Joe asked, his voice shaking but still full of concern. "I-I was hypnotized b-by Yaga and I t-tried to attack Nick. I used m-my invisibility and he got hi-hit b-by my f-fire bolt. H-he di-didn't use his wa-water bolt so he g-got h-hit." I was sobbing and crying while trying to tell them what happened. We brought Nick to the headquarters. We can't bring him to the hospital because our body is a teeny bit different from you normal humans. "What happened to him?" Mr. Z asked. Selena explained what happened. Kevin called his dad.

Joe POV

Dad arrived in 5 minutes. He checked on Nick. After 30 minutes of crying, shaking and pacing, dad finally came out of the room. "Nick, he's…………."

I'm evil right? Giving you guys cliffhangers. So, I'm giving you guys a poll:

If Nick dies, which guy do you want to be Miley's partner in this story?

a) Joe Jonas (Joley)

b) Cody Linley (Ciley)

c) Lucas Till

d) Liam Hemsworth (Miam)

e) David Henrie

You can only choose 1 okay. And I'm not saying that Nick's going to die, (or that he's not going to die) but I'm gonna think about it. So choose.

And 2nd poll:

Which other couples would you like to be included in this story?

1) Jemi (Joe & Demi )

2) Jelena (Joe & Selena)

3) Cemi (Cody & Demi)

4) Jaylor (Joe & Taylor S.)

5) Delena (David H. & Selena)

6) Taylena (Taylor L. & Selena)

7) Other (Please say what couple if you pick this)

You can pick up to 3 on this poll. And please do not write Nelena if you pick the option 7. Wild horses can't force me to write a Nelena story. I don't hate Selena. But I hate Nelena. No offense to the Nelena fans out there. I just don't like them. We all have our own opinions so please respect mine.

Sorry for my wrong grammar and for the confusion with my story. If you have a question you can PM me

Please comment, the more the comments are, the longer the chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**_ I'm not evil……that's all that I can say…._

Joe POV

"Nick he's… he's in a bad condition now, but you can fix it Miley. Come with me." Dad said. I was very relieved. I thought Nick will die. Miley is a strong fighter and she got skills. After a couple of minutes the three of them finally came out, Nick alive but frowning. Dad looking relieved and Miley who is apologizing to Nick. "I'm so sorry Nick. I-" Miley apologized but Nick stopped her. "It's okay Mi, I know you we're hypnotized or something. It wasn't your fault." Nick said. God, he kept looking at her with lovey-dovey eyes and she's looking at him in the same way. It's kind of grossing me out.

Demi POV

My plans, finally, they're working. A little bit more and I'm finally getting my revenge. Little did they know what I have in mind. I'm going to destroy them. And I'm going to get my revenge.

Sorry!! That was super short, I know. But I don't have time right now, with exams and camp and problems coming at the same time. Demi has a little secret and you're gonna find out about it really soon. drama!

And I'm not evil so I didn't let Nick die. No way. I love Niley!

Oh, and since everybody loved Jemi, I'm gonna include Jemi in this story, too! But none of the superhero can't fall in-love with another superhero thing. I have another plot for them.

Sterre: I love your comments. You just gave me a wonderful idea. Thank you! And I'm gonna include Jemi because I love them!

Sarah: Nick didn't die! Of course he wouldn't! Thank you for reviewing every chapter. They really mean a lot to me!

BlackThrneBoysGgirl: Thank you for your comment. And Nick won't die. Maybe. Haha.

Please comment! I love to hear feedbacks and criticism (good or bad). They always inspire me to write more. And sorry again for this crappy chapter. :D


	9. AN Please read, it's really important

Hi everyone,

I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time. I'm so sorry but I'm putting super 5 on hiatus. There are so many things I'm thinking about right now, I don't have time to write this story. I have many plans for Super 5, but I don't have enough time. I'd be really glad if someone will help me write this story. If somebody volunteered, I will not put his on hiatus. But if no one volunteered, then you'll have to wait for about 2 or 3 months before I continue this story again.

I'm so so sorry,

Niley16 (Aya)


End file.
